Operation: Imagine That
by Wordgirlserenity67
Summary: There has been a robbery, and this involves...CRAYONS! Who the heck would do such a thing? Let alone steal art supplies from a school? In the B side story, we've come to notice that Mina has an imaginative side. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Operation: Bigger Than Life

WHAT'S UP GUYS? It's Wordgirlserenity67! How R YA? What's up? Anyway, sorry that I haven't been writing fanfics lately. This is my new fanfiction of my Amazing Spiez OC, Mina…speaking of which, HEEERRRRREE SHE IS!

**Mina: Hi-ya guys! Hey, my cousins are here too by the way.**

**Kids: HEY!**

**Me: Anyways, this is a fanfiction, featuring SapphireYuki-Sama's OCs. Well spiez fans, this is my story so, hang on to your seats gang!**

**Chapter 1: Stolen Crayons**

**Southdale Elementary School 10:58 p.m.**

This Mina and the children's future school before the children were born. Anyway, there's a mysterious figure coming into the school! Who the heck is this figure? Who could it be? What is it after? Like I said, hang on to your seats fans, if you want to find out the questions, then read on dudes!

**The Clark Siblings, the next morning**

It was Saturday morning. We see a freckle-faced little girl in a lavender star shirt, named Mina Clark, who happens to be Marc's daughter. _(As you may recall from the previous story.)_ She was on her dad's study desk with her crayons neatly stacked in a box, drawing. "_I keep forgetting how awesome how to draw pictures like this…" _she thought. There were pictures everywhere. Ones of her and her family as dragons, a pair of superheroes she called, _ElectraGirl and MegaMan_, anything an eight-year-old girl can imagine. Mina would daydream like crazy when she would draw sometimes. Just then there was a knock on the door that snapped her out of her trance. "Who's there?" She asked. "It's your daddy." Marc said as Mina opened the door.

"What's going on…WOW!" "What's up daddy?" Mina asked. "Your art! That is so amazing!" Marc said. "Gee…thanks daddy…" Mina blushed. Marc looked at all of her pictures, until he saw a picture…of a long stick. "What's with the stick?" Marc asked. "That's no stick, dad." Mina said. "It's a magic wand that has been hidden in a mystical cave!" "Oh really?" Marc said. "Dang straight." She said. "This wand is none other than the Mystic Wand of the Sapphire Caves. This here gem within this ancient wand holds the wonders of healing powers of all Earth's elements, along with the most powerful ones, fire and water." They also contain my powers along with thunder!" Marc was astonished. "Wow, you have a prowess for imagination, Mimi." Marc said. Mina blushed.

"Geez brainiac, what's all the shouting about?" a boy named Tony said as he came into the room. Marc just showed him and the siblings the pictures. The kids were so surprised. "Wow! Whose drawings are those?" They said. "Those are mine." Mina said. "That's so cool!" Said a girl named Megan. "You must have gotten this talent from your mother!" "Talk about awesome as heck!" Tony exclaimed. "I'll say." Said a tall and somewhat strong boy named Lee. "I do this when I have the time…" Mina blushed. "Who are those two characters?" Lee asked. "Those two superheroes are the ones my cousin Andros and I made together…before daddy sent me away…" Mina said sadly. "I miss him…" "Who's Andros?" Megan asked. "You're future son, and my cousin…he's like a brother to me." Mina said. Megan, on the other hand blushed a bit.

"How old is he?" she asked. "Eight and a half just like me." Mina said. "Anyway, those heroes are known as MegaMan and ElectraGirl!" "ElectraGirl is really _you._" Marc said. "You got it." Mina said with a laugh. All of a sudden Mina's supersonic hearing started activating. "Do you guys hear that?" She asked. "Hear what?" Megan asked. "Somethin' tells me that we're getting you know what…" Mina said. "What are you talking about Mina?" Lee asked. Suddenly a giant tube came from the ceiling and sucked all of the kids away. They slid down a huge tunnel. "That's what I mean by you know what." Mina said as the kids slid down. "If we were getting WOOPHed ya could've said so!" Tony said. "Whatever…" Mina said. Suddenly, the kids crash landed onto a couch that was sitting inside an office.

A man in a black and white suit named Jerry turned before them. "Hello spies." He said. "What's going on now, Jerr?" Mina asked. "I've called you to investigate a robbery that has taken place in Southdale Elementary School last night." He explained. "There were crayons and school supplies stolen last night. Not to mention that the perpetrator has stolen one of our gadgets to commence the robbery." "Alright, get to the gadgets, will ya?" Tony said, causing Mina to zap him with her powers. "Tony, will you CHILL OUT!" she said. "He's getting there!" "Very well," Jerry said. "The weapons we have are the Light speed Teleporter 4000." "That's kinda like the gadgets from Future WOOHP." Mina said. "That involves the usage of voice activation in order to teleport with a light speed function…right?" Jerry nodded.

"Next up, we have the Memory Restore 2000, in case your memory has been stolen." He said. "And lastly, we have the Tractor Beam Crayons." "Alright! Let's get to it!" Lee said. So the children morphed in their spy suit. As for Mina…well, ya know. "Yo guys! Wait for me! _**THUNDER DRAGON POWER NOW!"**_ Mina shouted. Suddenly, a gargantuan dragon made out of lavender electricity came out of nowhere and ZAP! Mina's spy suit was on instantly. The kids climbed aboard the WOOHP jet and scrambled all the way to the school.

**Southdale Elementary School, 1:13 p.m.**

As soon as the spiez landed, Lee had to split the gang up. "Megan, you, Tony, and Mina search from the inside of the school while Marc and I search the school yard." He said. "Roger that." Mina said. As the trio went inside of the school, they took out their MPComs and visors to start the investigation. "Whoa…" Tony said. "I'll bet that's where Mina goes to back home huh?" Mina overheard this through her supersonic hearing. She nearly felt homesick, but she shook it off and thought. "_I'll be with you guys again…one day…"_ Suddenly, Megan found something. "Look!" she exclaimed. "What's up Aunt Megan?" Mina asked, running to her. "I found some crayon smudges…all over the wall?" she said out of shock. "Well, you know kids these days…" Tony smirked. "HEY!" Mina shouted. "I resent that!"

"Guys! We don't have time for this!" Megan shouted. "Sorry auntie…" Mina said. "We better follow the crayon scribbles." So they did. Meanwhile, outside the school yard, Marc and Lee investigated the yard, but they couldn't find any trace of a clue in sight. "Still no clue anywhere…" Lee said. "If you think that's bad…" Said Marc. "Wait until you see the brick wall." On the brick wall, someone scribbled all over it, almost like graffiti. Marc took out his MPCom and visor and scanned the wall to find out the material used for the graffiti. "According to my scan, it appears to be the use of both sidewalk chalk and tempura paint." He said. "Who the heck would use both of those as graffiti?" Lee asked. Suddenly a strange figure went past the boys. "What was that?" Marc asked. The figure went inside the school and the boys went after it.

Back in the school, Megan, Tony, and Mina were following the crayon scribbles until they stopped at a wall, and there they saw six crayons lying on the ground. "There's another clue!" Mina said. She took out her visor to scan the crayon. "According to my scan, these aren't just ordinary crayons." She said. "They have the initials, A.C. on them." "Who's that?" Tony asked. "I don't know." Megan said. "Though I'm pretty sure that one of the WOOHP villains have something to do with initials like those." "You have a point Megan." Mina said. Suddenly the figure came into the school and went away quick. "Who goes there?" Tony shouted. The kids followed the figure, who went into an abandoned classroom. "Over there!" Mina shouted. The kids and the boys all followed the figure into the classroom. "HELLOOO?" Tony shouted.

"I'm pretty sure that he disappeared…" Megan said. "I could see…" Mina said before something zapped her in the head." After that zap, Mina was knocked out unconscious. "Mina? Are you okay, kiddo?" Tony asked. Mina was knocked out, and her spy suit changed back to her original clothes. "Who…who are you guys?" she asked. The spiez, on the other hand, were shocked….

ME: Well, that's all I have for right now…I'm on spring break though, but I'll try to finish up this story but I'm going to need some help… SEE YA LATER GATORS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Operation: Bigger Than Life**

**HEY GUYS! I'm back with a bang! Busy busy busy with school these days…I mean 5 weeks before graduation is like…forever! Oh well, here's my OCs with the recap!**

**Mina: We've investigated for the stolen crayons**

**Andros: Then the perpetrator came out of nowhere…**

**Junipher: and zapped Mina's memory!**

**Milo: Not to mention a certain something in Mimi's memory…**

**ME: This is serious…What is the certain something, and who the heck is the perpetrator?**

**Chapter 2: Imagination STOLEN!**

**The Clark Residence, Later**

As the kids got home, they were more than confused, and they tried to decipher the case for who knows how long. "Who the heck would steal crayons from a school?" Megan asked. "And why would someone use them as graffiti all over the school walls?" Lee asked. "Probably an immature kid who likes to write on the wall." Megan said. The gang just looked at Tony. "HEY! I may be immature, but I don't write on walls!" he shouted. "Those aren't the only questions, guys." Lee said. "Who would want to zap Mina's head? And what does the dude want from it?" Boy, were the kids confused. As the children tried to find out what happened and why, Mina was still lightheaded as ever. "Are you okay Mimi?" Megan asked. "What the heck just happened?" Mina asked. "And where the heck am I?"

"Man, Mina looks as if she's having amnesia…but how?" Lee asked. "Maybe the person who zapped her has something to do with it…" "You might be on to something, Lee..." Marc said as he came into the room. Mina started staring at him, and_** MAN**_ her cheeks were red. "_Why do those hazel eyes look so…familiar to me?" _She thought. "_I feel as if I know him…a little too well…daddy?" _ Suddenly, Marc's MPCom started ringing. "Hello?" he answered. There were four other spiez known as, Jake, Sam, Jenny, and Raven. "We've just found out who the perpetrator is!" Raven said. "Who is it?" Tony said. "It's this child villain known as Archibald Cranton." She said. "You mean the kid who zapped me into an adult?" Tony said. "That's the one." Sam said. _If you may recall, Archibald Cranton was a child who made himself grow up too quickly with his father's gadgetry._

_He was sick and tired of having responsibilities as a child that he started demolishing schools, libraries, museums, and everything and turning them into playgrounds. _**Anyway, moving on.** "Do you have any idea of why he zapped Mina's head?" Lee asked. "Not yet, but we're looking." Jake said. "But how will Mina's memory be re-…" Marc asked until…he remembered the Memory Restore gadget that Jerry gave them. "That's it!" he shouted. He grabbed the gadget from his study desk and placed it on Mina's head. Suddenly, her memory was restored. "Whoa…what the heck just happened?" she said. "Mina, are you okay?" Tony asked. "Yeah…just a little…" she said. Suddenly she looked at the crayons that she left on the table. "I remember now!" she exclaimed.

"It was ALL Archibald's doing! He took the crayons and paint and used them in the form of graffiti, then he zapped not only my memory, but the creations I've conjured from my cerebral cortex…I think his plan is to turn this whole city to a gargantuan coloring book!" "Can you repeat that? I don't speak Mina." Lee said. "Mina's saying that Archibald zapped her imagination and took the crayons to color on everything!" Marc said. "He's probably tryin' to wipeout the grown-ups, especially his dad!" Mina said. "You might be on to somethin' shorty." Lee laughed. "Don't call me shorty! **MAN**!" Mina snapped. "_I_ _**HATE**__ it when he does that…" _ Then, Lee took out his MPCom to contact Jerry. "Hey Jerr, you have to WOOHP us QUICK!" He said. Suddenly, a hole in the bedroom wall came out of nowhere and sucked the kids from the bedroom to Jerry's office.

"Hello, spies." He said. "Jerry!" Mina shouted. "I know the perpetrator behind all of this! It was Archibald!" "He escaped from the WOOHP Daycare and committed the robbery at the school!" Marc said. "But the question is why the heck would he try to pilfer the crayons and zap my imagination?" Mina asked. "And what is he after when he zapped Mina's head?" Lee asked. "All excellent questions." Jerry said. "Now, I'm sending your friends back to the crime scene and to find Archibald, so be extremely careful." Suddenly all of the kids were sucked away in a giant tube.

At the crime scene…

As the kids got there, Mina's powers were acting up again, but this time there was a projection of what will happen. "Hey you guys! Look!" Mina exclaimed. "What is it?" Tony asked. "I have a strange feeling that Archibald is comin' straight for us!" she said. "Man…" Lee said. "What's happening?" Suddenly Mina's projection disappeared. "Not certain…" She said. "It vanished too quickly…" "It's probably picking up static from Future WOOHP." Tony joked. Mina rolled her eyes and said, "Ya know, it's not exactly the way my telepathy works!" "Kidding…" Tony said. "Dudes, we don't have time for this!" Lee said. "Here it comes again!" Mina said. There the spiez saw that there was Archibald Cranton using the crayons and Mina's imaginative prowess in the process, scribbling all over everything and used Mina's imagination to destroy pretty much everything and creating playgrounds.

** "HAS THAT FREAK LOST HIS MARBLES?" **Mina shouted. "Just as I suspected! Nobody takes my imagination from me!" Mina was mad as heck, so mad that her skin turned green **(Due to her powers acting up with her emotions)**, almost as if she was turning into the hulk! **(Don't worry, that doesn't happen)** "Don't worry Mimi," Marc said, putting his hand on his child's shoulder. "We'll get your imagination back! But the question is, how?"

Well, that's all I can think of for right now…until then, I am in need of some help people! Please HELP ME!


	3. Chapter 3

Operation: Imagine That

Me: HEY GUYS! Sorry for the long hiatus. I've been busy with classes, not to mention that I suffered from writers block…I mean Geez Louise…

Mina: You took the words right outta my mouth…

ME: Oh hey Mimi. Anyways, here are my OCs with the re-cap.

Andros: The gang found out who stole Mina's imagination…

Junipher: and MAN is this gonna get ugly!

Milo: Will they get Mina's imagination out in this all out battle?

Kids: Read on dudes!

Chapter 3: Destination Imagination

"Now I'm REALLY _**REALLY **_STEAMED!" Mina snapped. Her skin was as greener as before. "Calm down, shorty." Lee said. "We'll get your imagination back." "LEE! What the heck did I say about callin' me shorty?!" Mina shouted. Her skin was as green as Sam's spy suit. Lee gulped and said. "Ehehe…Sorry…" Mina's skin was back to normal. "This is horrible…" Mina said. "I know right?" Tony said. "I mean why the heck would he steal your imagination and the crayons anyway?" "Isn't it obvious?!" Someone said. When the kids turned around, there was Archibald. This time he looked even more grown up than before! "I'm sick of hearing grown-ups say things like, 'Stay focused, Archibald!' 'Stop Daydreaming Archibald!' 'Put your toys away, Archibald!'" "So?" Megan said. "With these supplies and the imaginations I've stolen," he said. "I'll be able to finish what I've started! No more schools! No more libraries! Only playgrounds and skate parks!"

"Okay, Now's he's completely crazy…" Lee said. "Ya took the words right outta my mouth." Mina said. "With these gadgets and this seismic super ball, this school is as good as dissolved!" Archibald exclaimed, throwing the destructive ball in the gang's way. "LOOK OUT!" Mina shouted. Lucky the gang were saved by the tomboy's super speed. As the seismic ball bounced, it hit the school walls, then the windows, and much to the gang's surprise, it destroyed the WOOHP jet! "Oh dang…" Mina and Lee said. "How can we stop that ball?!" Megan asked. Then, Marc saw the Tractor Beam Crayons and grabbed them. "Will these answer your question?" he asked. The kids all grabbed a crayon, and then Marc had another idea. "Mina, use your turbo cyclone attack once we place the ball where you are!" he said. "I was hoping you'd say that! Mina said. So the spiez took the crayons, and with them tossed the ball in the air. Mina flew up in the air and spun around so fast to form an electric tornado!

The ball was whirled farther into the air then it exploded. Archibald was angry. So angry that he zapped the kids with his "Imagination Powered" laser gun. Thankfully he missed, as four freeze discs were thrown. Then the kids saw the four other agents from earlier. "Mom, dudes! You're here!" Mina shouted. Archibald aimed his laser gun at them, but another freeze disc was thrown. It came from a girl in a green spy suit named Sam. Unfortunately Archibald shot the disc, causing the laser beam to bounce off everywhere and then…it hit Sam, causing her to disappear! "AUNT SAM!" Mina shouted. "What did you do to her?!" Tony shouted. "I zapped her into the realms of the imaginations I stole. DUH!" Archibald said. Mina was so angry, that she started to initiate her attack. "_**THUNDER DRAGON**_…" she started. Then Mina heard a voice. "Hey! WHERE AM I?!" the voice said. "You guys hear that?" Mina asked. "What?" Lee said. "I didn't hear anything…" "It's Sam!" Mina said. "Can you find her?" Tony asked.

"I'll track her down." She said. "_**THUNDER DRAGON POWER!" **_ Mina sensed her future aunt's whereabouts via her telepathy. "I see her…" She said. "She's trying to bust her way out, but she can't…she's…She's in my imagination!" "What are you talking about Mina?" asked a girl in a pink spy suit named Jenny. "She's in my imagination!" she said again. "The laser from Archibald's gun must have zapped her there!" "So, you're saying that the only way to bust her out is to go into your imagination?" Megan asked. Mina nodded. "Guys, GET ME OUT!" Sam shouted. "Hang on aunt Sam! We're coming!" Mina said. "How will we get into your imagination?" Marc asked. _"Hmmm..." _Mina said_. _"I think I know a way." "What'cha want us to do?" Jenny asked. "We'll have Archibald zap us!" Mina said. "WHAT?!" The spiez all said. "Trust me dudes!" she said. "We'll get him to zap us, then the lasers will hit the Light Speed Teleporter 4000, allowing us to get Sam back!"

Then the gang all followed Mina's plan. They all used their freeze discs at Archibald, but Archibald had other plans. He used a bomb to get them. "This is a new low, even for you!" Said a girl in a purple spy suit named Raven. She zapped the ball via the tractor beam crayon, and Mina zapped it with her powers and telepathically threw it in the air as far as she could. Archibald was really angry now! So he zapped the kids via the laser gun. Luckily he missed and the lasers went into the teleporter. "DANG IT!" Archibald shouted. "Yes!" Tony shouted. "_**IYOSH!" **_Mina shouted. "Alright guys, let's teleport!" Lee said. So the gang grabbed each others hands. Mina transferred some of her powers to the other spiez. _**"You dudes are gonna need 'em…" **_she thought. "Ready guys?" she said. "READY!" the gang said. Then, with their transporter and powers, they all said, "THUNDER DRAGON TELEPORT!" Then all of a sudden, they vanished…As for Archibald. He had something else up his sleeve, but what?

ME: Well, that's all I have for now…No worries, I have some more ideas coming up. Oh… and btw, thanks a million SapphireYuki-Sama!

Kids: Yeah…

Me: Well, read and review dudes! SEE YA!

Kids: BYE!


End file.
